Cartas a un Príncipe
by Marianita-chan
Summary: ¿Las recuerdas? Son los retazos de lo que somos, están aquí escritas en pergamino, delineadas en tinta. Sí, las recuerdo. ¿Qué significan para ti?... Yo las veo… como nuestro lazo… y nuestro puente hacia algo maravilloso entre los dos. [Esta historia participa en la Semana Korroh/Irrora en Español e Inglés organizada por Tumblr] ¡CARGADO EXITOSAMENTE!


**["Esta historia participa en la Semana Korroh/Irrora en Español e Inglés organizada por Tumblr"]**

Hola! He renacido, ya estoy aquí, un poco enrollada con tantos percances, pero poco a poco, colocando todo sobre ruedas. Publique la historia en seco en un principio, estaba en otro equipo que no se bien usar con el Word y por eso estoy un tanto peleando, además se tranca, pero haré de todo para no retrasarme más.

La semana Korroh por Tumblr finalizó ayer, o más bien, una buena parte sigue subiendo cosas hasta hoy, en donde me incluyo. Pero en fin, mejor tarde que nunca, aunque no es lo adecuado, gracias a **PrInCeSsEsCaLoNa** y a **Kakatsushi** por permitirme y darme el aviso de este evento ¡No podía perdérmelo!

Y aquí vengo yo con mi nuevo invento, no hay necesidad de haber visto el último libro completo, pues apenas y menciono elementos de la serie, pero aun así, es mucho más que necesario que estén al tanto de lo acontecido en el Tercer Libro. No puedo resistirme a esta pareja, espero que les guste lo que he creado y me hagan saber sus opiniones.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **¿Las recuerdas? Son los retazos de lo que somos, están aquí escritas en pergamino, delineadas en tinta. Sí, las recuerdo. ¿Te imaginaste alguna vez como era mi rostro al leerlas? Sí, tantas veces que no puedo recordar todas esas noches, mientras te quería a mi lado para abrazarte. ¿Qué significan para ti?... Yo las veo… como nuestro lazo… y nuestro puente hacia algo maravilloso entre los dos.

**Rated T:** ¡Advierto la presencia de una ternura inminente! (lo siento, no pude evitarlo) Iroh II es extremadamente… serio, pero esa seriedad, resulta tan… carismática… Y en el libro dos, oh Dios, resulta ser tan… caballeroso, y en el libro cuatro es tan… heroico… tan inmaculado… ¡Es un príncipe! Por Dios, un héroe de capa y espada, ¿Cómo esperan que me resista a sus encantos? Y de paso ¿¡No escribir sobre ellos!? :'D Es Hermoso… Amaré cada uno de sus segundos en pantalla.

La pareja principal será **Iroh II **& **Korra**,es mi segunda participación en una semana de esta pareja, =3 ¡que emoción! Además que es mi decimoséptimo escrito, y mi quinto fic KORROH. Espero les guste (yo me estoy muriendo de la alegría interna, es tanta, que parece que explotaré). Deseo mantener la esencia de los personajes lo mejor posible, y al mismo tiempo, abrirle el paso a nuevas posibilidades, infinitas posibilidades, como siempre lo tendré como meta en mis historias. El Libro 4 nos dio un pequeño momento a solas, y a nuestro amado General, muy bien conservado.

_¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de los Especiales de la Semana! _Principalmente en Tumblr.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Cartas a un Príncipe**

_Por:_Marianna B.

…

Miró desde su lugar en la mesa los alrededores del local, pero no encontró rastros de quien buscaba, hacía un par de semanas había llegado a la Nación del Fuego. Técnicamente se había vuelto una nómada, si analizaba su estado actual, pues buscaba que en cada rincón del mundo todo siguiera en armonía y poco a poco iba logrando que todos cooperaran y se adaptaran con más facilidad a todos los cambios que ocurrían en el mundo. La gente era feliz, y eso era motivo de su propia alegría, algo por lo cual seguía viajando; ahora, se había asignado para sí misma una meta: cumplir con sus propios deseos; y este era uno de ellos, hablar personalmente con Iroh II, el heredero de la Nación en la que se hospedaba, por un asunto de suma importancia personal para ambos.

Suspiró mientras veía con puchero la copa de vino a medio tomar, ya antes se había encontrado con él, ya antes había hablado con él, pero ahora ¿Por qué se sentía así? Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y la respuesta era demasiado obvia, estaba intentando ser determinada para discutir sobre la intimidad escrita que alguna vez los dos habían tenido, pero esa respuesta para ella no era suficiente, tenía en su regazo el motivo de todas esas emociones, antes de entrar al lugar bien arreglada y dispuesta, no se había imaginado que tantas sensaciones invadirían su ser con tanta intensidad. Se sonrojó fuertemente, quizás fue el vino, hubiese pedido un jugo natural en vez de aquella peligrosa sustancia.

Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones otra vez, no podía culpar a la bebida como una niña, era ya mayor, y sólo había probado dos sorbos, todo lo que sufría se lo provocaba ella misma, se golpeó la frente, solo quería agradecerle el apoyo dado en aquellos momentos del pasado tan difíciles, sólo eso. Empezó a respirar profundamente para calmarse, también se había buscado la propia espera, pues había llegado una hora antes de lo establecido, y no había aprovechado antes el tiempo como para que los años no transcurrieran afectando tanto el asunto; acarició con delicadeza la madera de roble detallada en relieve delicado y artístico que contenía uno de los tesoros más grandes que hubiese guardado en toda su existencia. Por un momento se sintió taciturna.

Intento recordar de donde había sacado el coraje para escribir aquel telegrama al príncipe desde Ciudad República, aquella tarde de primavera: todo casual, todo bien, caminando por las calles, observando con orgullo la armónica interacción de los espíritus con los humanos, cuando se encontró a sí misma frente a la oficina de mensajería de la región, se acercó, mandó varios telegramas, para su familia, para ciertos amigos y conocidos, para otros individuos decididos en ayudar en la recuperación del mundo y cada Nación, cuando pensó en la familia real, Zuko, específicamente, de quien casi no sabía nada últimamente, le preocupaba un poco, le mandó saludos, preguntó por su salud y le felicitó por incansable espíritu de aventura. Revisó mentalmente en aquel entonces su lista de pendientes, recordando que también debía comunicarse con el nieto de su mejor amigo en su vida pasada.

Su encuentro en el océano abierto algún tiempo atrás le había dejado con las ganas de discutir los escritos, de confirmar todo lo que, creía, conocía de él por medio de ellas, de sus tesoros, aquella correspondencia que guardaba con tanto cuidado.

"_Estimadísimo General Iroh, para mí sería un gran honor que aceptara compartir conmigo un punto de encuentro, y poder así hablar con calma del contenido de la comunicación que establecimos hace ya un par de años, deseo muy efusivamente agradecerle en persona, incluso cuando he dejado que el tiempo pase, confío en que los dos podamos vernos cara a cara y permitirme aclarar lo importante que fue su presencia en esos momentos, aunque fuese escrita en papel. Discúlpeme de antemano si este mensaje es repentino. Con mucha emoción. Avatar Korra."_

Algo así había mandado, recordaba cuanto habían tardado los encargados que la atendieron en enviar su mensaje, pues había cierto límite de palabras, eran telegramas después de todo, pero a ella le gustaba ese medio, algo intermedio entre enviar mensajes con un Halcón de esos que tanto siempre ha amado el excomandante Bumi y hacer una llamada, aunque no sabía dónde se encontraba el príncipe, el mensaje llegaría a la oficina de su nave; y estaba al tanto de que sólo debía de comunicarse con él por emisor de voz, sólo cuando fuese preciso, en caso de emergencia ya que él es un General de alto mando, no podía tomarse a la ligera esas situaciones, y más aún, cuando se comunicaba con él por algo tan…

Cursi.

Casi estrella su cara contra la mesa de la vergüenza, no se arrepentía, quería hablar con él sobre las cartas, pero en verdad, ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría? Por un momento deseó que algún espíritu de los alrededores se enojara para tener una excusa para escaparse de donde se había metido. Pero ella era el Avatar Korra ¡Jamás tendría la cobardía de rendirse!

Un mesero casi tropieza por todos los movimientos y sonidos repentinos que de repente emitía, no podía culparlo, de hecho, el lugar era muy tranquilo, y aun siendo un esplendoroso día alegre del verano eterno de esos territorios, no habían tantos comensales como imaginaba. Apretó el mentó contra su pecho, observó su vestimenta roja, tradicional casi, que llevaba puesta: una especie de Qipao, con un bordado exquisito con hilos dorados acompañando el escarlata, junto al toque delicado dado por su caballo, más largo que antes, en un peinado sujetado de lado por una peineta con el dije de un fénix. Maldijo internamente el día en que decidió aprender de su emprendedora amiga Asami, reconocida por su gusto y trabajo en las áreas de Industria, escucharla con atención sobre peinados, vestimenta y esas cosas de chicas.

Se encogió en sí misma, ahora se sentía demasiado pomposa, se consoló un poco con el pensamiento de que la mayoría de las mujeres de la Nación del Fuego vestían así de elegantemente hasta para ir a comprar el pan. Pero luego se deprimió con recordar que ellas son claros ejemplares finos e indescriptibles que podían arrasar con todo un ejército con tan sólo darles el regalo de su presencia. Tenía en serio que dejar de pensar en tantas cosas.

Y lo intentó, intentó dejar de darle vuelta a tantas cosas, pero los nervios le fallaban y las emociones seguían en flor de piel, sólo pudo apretar más hacia sí la preciada caja con el contenido invaluable.

Así que recordó los viejos tiempos. Recordando también por qué aquellas cartas eran algo que guardaba para sus adentros, muy protectoramente.

Cuando discutía con sus amigos por sólo comunicarse con un solo miembro del Nuevo Equipo Avatar, Asami, tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas por no revelar su más especial, importante y bello secreto: no sólo se había comunicado con el otro integrante femenino del grupo, no, también había alguien más con quien se comunicó cuando estaba muy lejos, allá, literalmente, al otro lado del Polo, alguien, que, para ella, se había vuelto un gran consuelo y el mejor consejero que una podría desear en sus momentos más frustrantes.

La razón por la que lo mantenía para sí misma, era porque no sólo se habían comunicado por medio de las cartas, para ella era algo más, lo habían hecho en un nivel tan íntimo, que le sorprendió, en tres años, bueno, casi tres años, para ser precisos, veintisiete meses, las cartas trasmitían mucho más que dolor y palabras de alivio, también confesaban, confesaban acciones pasadas de las cuales dudaban, e incluso se arrepentían, y para un momento perdido en el tiempo, Korra, empezó a conocerlo mejor que nadie; veía su rostro hablándole impreso en el papel, por sobre las elegantes palabras allí manuscritas, se lo imaginaba diciéndole todas las cosas que el expresaba allí, oía su voz, fuerte, masculina, amable y cordial, como si estuviera recostado a su lado en aquellas noches frías de soledad, esa persona, con la cual había compartido tanto, de esa manera tan singular…

Era el heredero de la Nación del Fuego. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cualquiera ante algo así? Incluso podría llegar a ponerlo en una situación riesgosa e incluso incómoda. No, esas cartas eran una conexión, una transmisión de sólo ellos dos.

Iroh II, el azabache que tiene por ojos dos gemas de oro fundido, el hombre que había despedido tantas veces al terminar las grandes batallas en las que eran siempre fuertes aliados, a quien podría confiarle su vida con seguridad, pues era evidente su buena crianza, como un heredero honrado, leal, valiente, honesto, poderoso, amable, inteligente, apuesto… ¿A dónde se diría su pensamiento ahora? Sacudió la cabeza mientras volvía a respirar profundo, sin importarle tener la mirada perdida, cerró los ojos confiando en que el tiempo en el reloj no pasaba tan rápido. Él era… él era… ¡El ejemplar masculino que estaba mirándola fijamente justo enfrente de su mesa!

Casi fallecía del susto y de la vergüenza.

– Discúlpame. – Se apresuró a decir el mayor, sonrojado con fuerza. La morena casi no podía caber en sí misma de los apuesto que se veía, no era su uniforme de las Fuerzas Unidas, con el cual también lucía elegante y fuerte, este era un traje de etiqueta un tanto diferente, que incluso podía hacer juego con su propia vestimenta; estaba tan bien peinado también, que por un momento imaginó a la propia Señora del Fuego vigilando el cepillado de aquellas hebras. – Pero es que… estabas tan concentrada, que yo… – Tampoco era que podía venir y decirle algo como: 'llegue hace cinco minutos, te busque con la mirada, pero no era necesario, estas tan preciosa, que incluso un ciego podría verte', y era que las curvas de esa exótica diosa se resaltaban tan bien, y ese color avivaba tanto su broceada piel. Trago duro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y por alguna razón, se sonrojaron aún más. Korra se levantó de su asiento, debía saludarlo con más educación. Iroh se quedó sin aliento cuando ella se apartó de la mesa, ese atuendo… Ese atuendo casi le provoca un desmayo, las piernas largas, su cuerpo de mujer, verla vestida así, con algo tan formal de su nación, soltera y hermosa; mientas ambos se inclinaban y juntaban sus manos como es costumbre, con gran respeto a modo de saludo, para no levantar sospechas o rumores innecesarios, le lanzó sin que ella se diera cuenta, una mirada filosa a los hombres que se habían detenido para ver a su compañera en aquella velada.

– No tienes que disculparte por nada, Iroh. – Él se trasladó detrás de ella, muy caballerosamente, tomó el asiento, y la ayudó a sentarse con más comodidad, a simple vista, eran como una pareja que salía a algún tipo de aniversario, pero sus objetivos eran muy distintos de esos. – Gracias. – Contesto al gesto, sonrojada como era común cuando alguien hacía algo así con ella.

– A tu orden. – Respondió, sin poder dejar al lado sus modales en medio de su conversación. – Pero aun así, ha sido un descuido de mi parte no darle indicio de mi presencia en tanto llegue. – Prosiguió intentando excusarse, estaba en verdad muy apenado, pero es que se había quedado anonadado.

Y cuando subió su mirada, se deslumbró con la sonrisa que ella le ofrecía, seguidamente, habló con la sinceridad que la caracterizaba.

– Para mí, fue una sorpresa muy agradable. Al abrir mis ojos, verlo frente a mí. – Luego se mordió la lengua, había dicho algo muy comprometedor. – Por favor, no me mal entiendas. Llegue antes y estaba pensando en muchas cosas… – Iroh soltó una pequeña risa, eran muy buenos amigos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, tampoco necesitaban tratar de ser refinados, cuando, en muchas misiones en tierra, habían dormido en el suelo hasta el punto de que, por las condiciones, sabían cómo rastrearse con la nariz si se perdían por el bosque. Agradeció internamente esas misiones de colaboración que ejercían de vez en cuando.

– Me alegra tanto que cada vez que te veo, no cambies. – Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír. Estaban muy a gusto los dos juntos.

– Vaya General, parece que estamos muy melancólicos ¿No? – El susodicho asintió. – Pero igual a mí me da mucha alegría verte. Esas misiones de tu abuelo nos han obligado a ser así. – Ambos sonreían de medio lado, recordando aventuras. Un mesero llegó, se llevó su copa de vino, ya no tan fría, y anotó las órdenes; Korra dejó que Iroh decidiera por ella, pues se notaba que el sitio era un lugar que el frecuentaba. Cuando el mesero se fue, volvieron a verse a los ojos.

Y parecía que cada vez que se veían, notaban algo nuevo y reluciente en el otro. Pues no dejaban de encenderse como fogatas.

Ambos estaban muy derechos, y miraban la mesa, ya no sus rostros, y fue en ese momento en que Korra notó con sorpresa que el azabache traía consigo una cajita de madera muy oscura, con una cerradura casi invisible, ni rastro de la llave, acaso… ¿el traía las cartas que ella le había enviado a él?

Cuando Iroh sintió la mirada de Korra en sus manos, inclinada un poco sobre la mesa con curiosidad, el observó mudo como ella sacaba con timidez otra caja como la suya, sin cerradura, pero muy detallada y bien cuidada, la colocó sobre la mesa, y el hizo lo mismo por acto reflejo, ambos estaban un tanto perplejos.

Otra vez, cruzaron sus miradas, se sonrieron con timidez, y fue como una conversación silenciosa, trasmitida mediante sus miradas, dorado y azul, como cuando el sol besa el océano, en un adiós, para desear resurgir al otro amanecer.

– _Pensé que era un tanto tonto traérmelas conmigo…_

– _Yo pensé igual…_

– _Es increíble…_

– _Yo no resistí, sentí que tenía que…_

– _Se cómo es eso…_

Es mesero llegó con una bandeja, colocó con cuidado las dos copas, sirvió el vino que anteriormente Iroh había mencionado asertivamente, y se retiró con lentitud, sólo escuchando las respiraciones calmadas de los dos en esa mesa, incluso se volteó, pero no pudo entender muy bien porque se estaban viendo tan fijamente el uno al otro, le restó importancia, y les deseó suerte en cualquier cosa que estaban haciendo, después de todo, ambos herederos eran grandes personas, tan altruistas, que merecían lo mejor por sus sacrificios.

Korra suspiró sonoramente, mientras sonreía algo apenada.

– Después de todo, por esto nos hemos reunido. – Logró pronunciar con sus cuerdas vocales, mientras cortaba la conexión al querer mirar el precioso contenedor de las cartas.

– Si… – El cierto tono triste que tuvo, le hizo sentirse algo corto por una respuesta tan mediocre de su parte, a su criterio. – Me parece increíble que… bueno… – Era sólo con ella que se quedaba sin palabras, cuando estaba a solas con alguien más así, podía tener los términos precisos, las caras precisas, con ella, con el Avatar Korra, perdía la rienda de todo, ¿Qué era, que era diferente ahora, que es diferente en ella? Lo que ella respondió lo dejó algo impactado, parecía que…

– Es tan asombroso, que no podemos ponerle nombre, ¿no es así? – Ella le sonrío melancólicamente, atrayendo con fuerza el pequeño baúl.

– Es cierto. – Nervioso, se rasco la nuca, cómo lo hacía de niño frente a su madre o su abuelo, cuando cometía alguna travesura o lo alababan. – Pero me alegro que sea así, esto que pasa, que no podamos mantenerlo encerrado, y sea tan libre como el viento. –.

Ella le sonrío de nuevo. Una música suave, de piano y violín, empezó a sonar, llegó la comida, y, envueltos en poemas de notas románticas, mudas palabras, profundas e inquebrantables, los serenaron al juntar los dos pequeños cofres sobre la mesa. Comieron lentamente, mientras se trasmitían pequeños trazos de sus labores en el momento, relatando impresiones de las nuevas personas conocidas y trazando ciertos puntos de encuentro para ayudarse mutuamente en el futuro, rieron un poco, recordaron algunas cosas, pero en verdad disfrutaron la cena.

Una vez terminaron, los dos miraron por unos segundos los baúles. – Es por esto por lo que estamos aquí. – Iroh tomó su propio baúl, y del bolsillo interior de su chaleco sacó una cinta que era la portadora de una pequeña llave dorada, la insertó en la cerradura y el cofrecillo abrió con obediencia. Iroh miró con devoción el contenido allí dentro.

– Seis largos años. – Korra también tomó con delicadeza la pequeña caja, la abrió con mucha lentitud como temiendo que se esfumara en sus manos de un momento a otro. – Tantas cosas… –.

Tras verificar cada uno el contenido completo de los cofres, se miraron con tristeza, no sabían que hacer, regresarlos quizás, habían quedado en el punto en el cual no sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer.

– Yo… – Ambos cerraron con cuidado las tapas. – Quería agradecerle apropiadamente todo el apoyo que me ofreció en sus cartas. – Iroh le miró con devoción. – Sin ellas, quizás yo me hubiese terminado de aislar del mundo por siempre. – Confesó.

– Korra… – Su nombre en sus labios le produjeron escalofríos. – No sólo las escribí por ti, también lo hice por mí. Muchas veces… – Observó como ella le miraba con atención. – yo no sabía en quien confiar dentro de mi tripulación por lo riesgosas que eran muchas misiones. Tantas veces yo quería hablar con mi familia o de mi familia, que encontré en usted… – Trago duró. – Una amiga, una igual… Sabía que usted no me malentendería o utilizaría lo que dijera en broma o algo así –. Desvió la mirada, esos ojos celestes podían leerlo como a un libro abierto, eso lo ponía nervioso.

– Pensé que habíamos dejado hace mucho el usted, General, ¿Cuánto tendremos que repetirlo? – Los dos sonrieron un poco el uno al otro, comprendiendo que, aunque querían hablar de las cartas, no querían dejarla ir.

– Tantas veces sea necesario, Korra, ambos estamos siempre en asuntos diplomáticos que requieren la formalidad por sobre todo. – Pidió con felicidad por la ligereza con la que hablaban de un momento a otro. Había momentos de cierta tensión o d incertidumbre, pero eran provocado porque a veces no sabía que decir en realidad, o como comunicarse algo.

– Lo que dices es verdad. – Sintió sus ojos aguarse. – No pensé que me sentiría tan aliviada después de poder por fin decirte cuanto te agradezco todas esas cartas. – Observó el cofre de él. – ¿Allí tienes las mías? – Iroh asintió, queriendo internamente que no se las pidiera de regreso. – ¿Todas? – Preguntó anonadada.

– Todas y cada una de ellas. – Pudo respirar tranquilo. – Y tú… ¿Las tienes todas allí? – Observó con atención como ella sonreía desde su contestación.

– Al igual que tú. – Se sonrieron un poco mutuamente. – No las he leído desde hace mucho tiempo, lo hago cada vez que siento que lo necesito, como para darme ánimos. – Dijo suavemente.

– ¿Qué tan si las leemos ahora? – Propuso el Príncipe sin pensarlo dos veces, carraspeó un poco al notar lo que había dicho, aguantó la respiración y deseó a los espíritus no haber dicho algo idiota.

– ¿Ahora? – Leer las cartas ahora. No a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

Estar a su lado, mientras leen el contenido de las cartas.

– Si no puedes, entonces, será para otra oca… – Fue interrumpido por las acciones de ella, como era una mesa larga y de primera clase, podían moverse a la gran silla pegada a la pared, para estar más cerca el uno del otro, así lo hizo Korra. Una vez cómoda, sacó sus tesoros, agrupados por orden de llegada, y amarrados en una cinta roja que deshizo con las manos temblorosas. Iroh, un poco aturdido, tomó la valentía que usaba en campo de batalla para vencer a más de dos mil hombres y la utilizó para poder sentarse al lado del Avatar.

Miró al frente, casi nadie estaba allí, acompañándolos en el restaurante, casi todas las parejas ya se habían retirado, así que, técnicamente, estaban solos. Por eso se sintió bien al sacar las cartas el también de su cofre, seguiría sin haber nadie más que supiera de las cartas. Él en cambio, tenía el paquete envuelto en una tela roja con un cinto dorado, también se dispuso a deshacer el envoltorio. Voltearon a verse uno al otro, sintiéndose demasiado cerca, se apartaron infantilmente el uno del otro.

– Me siento muy nervioso. – Confesó el General, la morena lo miró detenidamente, tenía el cabello por detrás un poco desordenado por lo mucho que se había sobado la nuca, como si le doliese o no supiera que hacer, tenía una pequeña mancha de la salsa de la comida en su mejilla, aunque no tuvo la fuerza de quitársela, se veía tan tierno, pero a la vez tan atrayente, con todos esos detalles. – Yo, muchas veces fui caprichoso, e incluso egoísta, me quejé, hable a veces demasiado… – Empezó a enumerar, recordando los dos, también la razón principal por la que no habían hablado antes del tema.

Lo dicho en persona, se lo lleva el viento, lo escrito y mantenido en papel, se mantendría allí tanto tiempo quisieran, el viento no lo desvanecería, y las palabras en aquellos pergaminos se mantenían intactas. Korra le sonrío con comprensión.

– ¿Qué hay de mí? – Preguntó con ironía. – Creo que no hay ni una sola carta en la que no sea una niña malcriada o caprichosa, quejosa y mucho más molesta que una mosca… – Los dos comprendieron un tanto lo que querían transmitir.

– Pues yo no creo eso. – Refutó él.

– Igual que yo no creo eso malo que dices de ti. – Otra vez, ella lograba que el ambiente volviera a ser ligero. Ha de tener un don, pensó Iroh, aunque puede ser también que tiene una menor resistencia que yo de estar en situaciones tensas. Piensa mal, y acertara, es como dice el refrán.

Iroh le sonrío, ella respondió igual, armándose de nuevo de valor, tomó la primera carta del bulto de cartas, aquella había sido la carta que inició todo. La había escrito el, una vez que le informaron que el Avatar estaba muy enfermo, no pudo resistir el deseo de comunicarse con aquella persona que era su salvadora. Así mismo lo hizo, porque si no, estaría dando vueltas infinitas en su camarote como un león enjaulado.

Korra se acercó más a él, mientras poco a poco, desdoblaban el papel de pergamino, tan bien conservado, que parecía que la tinta había sido escrita el día anterior. Con el alma cargada de emociones ambos empezaron a leer, y a recordar.

Mantenía la comunicación en 'usted' pero no dejaba de transmitir el mensaje que ese deseaba, a su vez, ambos podían casi revivir los sentimientos del momento, tanto la preocupación con la que se escribió, como la sorpresa y desconcierto con la que se recibió, decía así:

"_Estimada y Valiente Avatar Korra._

_Puede no ser muy aceptada por usted mi inquietud, aun así, discúlpeme usted, pero he sido gravemente informado de su condición, puede que los individuos que me han trasmitidos estas noticias estén exagerando, puede que no, le debo tanto a usted que esta incertidumbre me carcoma, por favor, deseo saber cómo se encuentra, creí que ya había mejorado. Salvó mi vida, quisiera saber que podría hacer para ayudarla, su batalla ha sido muy dura y traumática, no se rinda ahora, si lo hace, su sobrevivencia será en vano, y muchos se lamentarían su pérdida. _

_Yo mismo he sufrido el cruel golpe de una lucha fuerte y desoladora, que parece que nos despedazará por dentro, pero debemos aprender a levantarnos por sobre esas situaciones, tengo la certeza de que su salud se restaurará, de que su conexión con sus vidas pasadas volverá y que sus miedos los enfrentará, para que nunca más le atormenten, sé que regresará a las andanzas con la mirada en alto._

_Se preguntará porque sé tanto, le pido disculpas por eso, es que toda su familia no deja de estar al pendiente de usted, su padre habló con Tenzin y con mi abuelo, yo fui testigo de sus preocupaciones, no se sienta avergonzada, debe tomar a las personas que se preocupan por su mejora, como una razón más por la que continuar adelante, no se haga la idea de que es una carga o algo parecido. Piense en la sonrisa de sus amigos para cuando la vuelvan a ver, sosténgase de ese pensamiento, y derrumbará todas sus barreras._

_Incluso, he de aclarar que imagino también que ni todas mis batallas se asemejen a las suyas, pero recuerde, no está sola, tiene toda una multitud que le acompaña en su cruzada. _

_Me encuentro en aguas cercanas al Polo Sur, si así lo desea puedo acercarme para hacerle compañía o prestarle mis servicios, quiero que se dé cuenta, que mis palabras, no se equivocan, son verídicas, usted cuenta con muchas personas que la admiran, y mucho. _

_Siga adelante._

_El General Iroh II."_

Trago con algo de dificultad, casi ni recordaba lo apasionado que se había plasmado en ese mensaje; con los nervios de punta, observó por el rabillo del ojo a la chica a su lado, pero, en vez de soltar una carcajada de risa, ella mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa… una sonrisa que no supo ni cómo describir, ella se decidió a mirarle directamente a los ojos, y por un momento, Iroh sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, y una gran sensación de orgullo también surgió con eso, estaba sumamente orgulloso de, por una vez en su vida, ser sensible y algo dramático con una carta tan ajena a los mensajes que con normalidad escribía para otras personas. Cartas parecidas, eran las que enviaba para su propia familia.

Ahora, sonriendo con nostalgia al cerrar el papel que contenía el primer paso de algo que desencadenaría una gran relación, dejó que Korra la guardase esmero, al terminar, él puso la misma atención en la carta que poseía en su custodia, la respuesta del Avatar, que completaría el ciclo para que ninguno de los dos pudiera detener sus encuentros mediante correspondencia.

"_Buen General Iroh._

_Me ha tomado mucho tiempo procesar todo lo que expresa, me es muy grata su atención, y, por muy extraño que sea, me sorprende lo certeras que son sus palabras. _

_Deseo comunicarme con usted, quien ha peleado tanto en las misiones, y con las bajas que pueda tener en ellas, deseo su consejo, estoy muy herida, no me puedo despegar de mi odiada silla de ruedas, cuando casi voy a dar mi primer paso, me atormentan miedos espantosos, los mismos que han reducido mi sueño a tan sólo un par de horas. _

_Sus informes no exageran, mi familia se preocupa porque de verdad hay razón, soy un Avatar inútil. Pero usted me hace ver más allá de eso, además de ser el Avatar, también soy hija y amiga, y no puedo abandonar así ni más a los que me quieren tanto, también valoro su preocupación por mí, y entiendo que esté en la boca de todos, pues no puedo cumplir con mi deber, ya van más de un par de meses, pero no he mejorado. ¿Cómo usted puede superar sus pérdidas? Aquellas que a veces ocurren en su tripulación, deben ser muy parecidas a esta discapacidad._

_Mi padre comunicándole su preocupación a otros, quizás usted diga que no lo soy, pero sí que estoy tan pesada como una carga, no puedo hacer nada por mí misma, y para cuando mis padres tengan que atender las demás aldeas y dejarme aquí, no van a querer, y yo les estorbaré._

_La maestra Katara dice que es mental, así que no sé cómo superarme, no quiero huir, pero no tengo el valor de enfrentarlos por ahora, si ni siquiera tengo el valor de ponerme de pie por mí misma, mucho menos lo tengo para enfrentarme a esas cosas que sin aviso se aparecen frente a mí, para atormentarme._

_No entiendo porque le escribo tantas cosas, no he hablado con casi nadie al respecto, pero en verdad siento que usted puede tener la respuesta. Por favor, no pase por aquí, no pierda su tiempo deteniéndose en el Polo Sur, manténgame en su mente como era antes, no venga a verme como estoy, se lo suplico, es deplorable, no quiero más ojos que me vean con lastima._

_Le agradezco que haya acudido a mí directamente para saber mi verdadera condición, pero por favor, no me mentalice enferma, no tengo la fuerza para dejarme morir, y tampoco me dejarían; quiero que para cuando nos volvamos a ver, se reencuentre con el Avatar Korra y no con esta sombra de lo que era._

_Avatar Korra._

_Gracias"_

Korra recordó lo mucho que le había sorprendido la carta del General, y también lo mucho que había tardado en decidir si responderla o no, al final, lo hizo, no supo exactamente porqué, quizás porque, en algún lugar, sintió que él también había pasado momentos muy difíciles, en los cuales se vio desamparado, que con su gran vitalidad había logrado superar; quizás fue admiración, quizás fue que le pareció una carta sincera, quizás pudieron ser muchas otras cosas de las que quizás no se daba cuenta. Recordó, que lo que más experimento mientras le respondía, era consuelo.

Se miraron por un momento, y se sonrieron sonrojados, con mucha ternura, y gran admiración.

– No sabes cuánto significó para mí que me escribieras con tanta preocupación. – Tenía que decir algo, debía agradecerle, podía incluso decirse que le debía su vida.

– Por favor, no exageres tanto, estoy seguro que tus amigos te escribieron hasta más cartas que yo… – Supo que había comentado algo erróneo por la mueca de dolor que se formó en el rostro de la morena. – No era mi intención revivir… – Ella le interrumpió.

– No es eso, es que… – Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. – Aparte de ti, o mis padres a veces, sólo me comuniqué con una amiga. – Enrojeció, de cierta forma, le estaba dando a entender a esa persona que tenía al lado, a ese hombre tan gallardo, que estaba en un puesto muy importante para esos días, que ella le había colocado sin saber exactamente ni la propia razón, pero que no se arrepentía de ello.

– ¿En serio? – Soltó sin meditarlo. – ¿No estuviste en problemas con tus amigos? – ¡Cuidado! Se advirtió, estaba metiendo demasiado las narices en los asuntos de la jovencita.

– Pues… si… – Iroh se entristeció. – ¡Pero no por ti! – Él se sobresaltó, para luego prestarle atención. – Yo lo decidí así, no tenía el coraje de responderles. – Se sintió algo confundido. – Tengo también sus cartas guardadas… – Comentó. – Pero… éstas… – Posó su mano sobre las cartas que remitió el. – Fueron las que poco a poco me ayudaron a conseguir el valor que tenía por los suelos. – Iroh le miró intensamente, provocando que se le secara la boca, si el mirase así más seguido, se derretiría como un tempano de hielo.

– Tu. – Empezó a decir con firmeza. – Eres la persona más valiente que conozco. – Afirmó. Se enderezó contra la silla, y continuó. – Si eras una cobarde por tu frustración en esos momentos, entonces te hubieras dejado morir sin meditarlo ni dos veces. – Ella le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, para luego deprimirse un tanto.

– Muchas veces pensé que sería mejor estar muerta. – Iroh le miró con comprensión.

– Lo sé. – Korra le miró con pena.

– ¿Recuerdas esas cartas, no? – Iroh asintió.

– Fueron las que… – le dio un poco de vergüenza decirlo en voz alta. – nos acercaron más. – Korra no supo que decir, ni describir la calidez que sentía por esas palabras en su corazón.

– Cuando lo dices así, no hay forma de arrepentirse por escribirlas. – Admitió ella.

– Yo no me arrepiento ni de una sola. – Le sonrío con cariño. Ella le respondió igual.

– En verdad exageramos. – Digo ella en tono teatral.

– ¿En qué? – Ella le sonrío con algo de burla.

– Tanto tu como yo nos disculpamos por a veces escribir deprimidos, egoístamente o siendo caprichosos. – Él puso cara de no comprender muy bien. – Pero la verdad es que sólo nos expresábamos como seres humanos que somos. – El asintió, dándole la razón.

– Tampoco podemos arrepentirnos de eso. – Comentó el también por su parte. Observó al Avatar darle un último vistazo, algo triste, a su carta, para luego devolvérsela, y empezar a abrir lo que él le había mandado en respuesta, la tercera carta, ya conocedor de su discapacidad, de su depresión, de sus dificultades, y de su frustración.

"_Avatar Korra._

_Lamento decirle que no tengo las respuestas que usted tanto desea, de hecho, creo que ni siquiera existen, mis pérdidas vivirán conmigo por toda mi vida, me arrepiento de haberlas provocado de una u otra forma y de no haberlas evitado, pero es algo irrevocable, es así como es la vida, y la muerte, forma parte de ella._

_Ahora estoy por enterado de su condición, las heridas físicas pueden sanar, pero las psicológicas y emocionales, pues, quizás no sea todo un experto profesor o doctor, aun así, se conoce que no son nada fáciles, para tratarse, uno tarda más tiempo, y curarse, no es una promesa firme. Debe trabajar duro con ello, pero con cada mes mejorará._

_Compárese ahora con su yo cuando llegó al Polo, quizás en su primer día, estaba tan decidida a mejorar, que quiso levantarse de golpe, pero no pudo, tropezó, la asustaron sus miedos, y al segundo día, no quería ni apoyar sus pies al piso. Mírese ahora, lo está intentando por lo menos, lucha cada día para recuperarse, claro que puede con esto, no debe atormentarse a sí misma, es fuerte y valiente, y aunque lo niegue, está en su naturaleza, porque no sólo lo da todo por ser el Avatar, sino porque se preocupa por todos los demás que la rodean, sean quienes sean. _

_Ya que me lo pide así, no iré a visitarla, sé que es lo que quiere decir, atesoraré su recuerdo con avidez, así como es usted, para darle aliento. Inspírese con este pensamiento, sé que volverá a caminar, y vivirá sin temor alguno, tengo la certeza de eso y pienso repetirlo tantas veces sea posible._

_No se maltrate, usted no es una inútil, y si pensó que olvidaría ese detalle y no le llamaría la atención, pues se equivoca. Es tan altruista, que no se permite ver lo mucho que hace. _

_Es muy hábil, y tiene mucha vitalidad, sólo necesita paciencia. Si quiere consejo, le daré el mejor de todos, el General Iroh I, tío de mi abuelo le enseño a lo largo de su vida tomar mínimo tres tazas de té al día, es un secreto de familia, decía que era como tomar tazas llenas de fe, un buen juego de palabras. Le enseño eso a mi madre y luego a mí, y como creo que le servirá, pues espero que pueda poner en práctica ese buen hábito. _

_El General Iroh II"_

– En verdad sabes cómo escribir una carta. – Le alagó ella. – Todo lo que me dijiste, me sirvió muchísimo para poder sentirme mejor, y dejar de culparme tanto como antes, por lo menos, gracias a ti, empecé a comer un poco mejor. – Le agradeció.

– Es bueno saberlo. – No le sorprendía que se hubiera descuidado, el mismo lo hizo cuando, en su primera misión como oficial de primera brigada, había perdido a dos hombres con familias, para los altos mandos, era un gran éxito, para él, la cosa más trágica que pudo haber ocurrido. Tanto así, que tuvo que gastar su descanso en un viaje de recuperación con un abuelo Zuko, quien le ayudó explicándole mejor que cuando niño, el equilibrio del mundo, y el ciclo de la vida. – El té también debió de haber ayudado enormemente. – Ambos rieron un poco, después de todo, estaban mirando al pasado, esos retos, ya habían sido superados, era razón para celebrar.

Exactamente de eso trataban las siguientes cartas. Al menos unas cinco más, estaban llenas de consejos mutuos y de introspectivas.

Luego, avanzaron en su comunicación, empezaron a abrir las otras cartas, una por una, dejando poco a poco a la luz, el hilo espiritual que los conectaba, un lazo que iban construyendo, aquel que los volvía a reunir en aquella tarde, que se convertía en noche.

"_Hablemos de algo más casual, para que despejes tu mente._

_Debes también relajarte, sino lo haces, y te fuerzas, llegará un momento en que tu mente estará tan cansada, que empezaras a actuar de mala manera, y eso es algo que deseamos evitar o retrasar lo más efectivamente posible. El trabajo también requiere descanso. _

_Una vez me caí de un árbol del palacio y me doble la muñeca, así me vi imposibilitado de subirme al dragón de mi abuelo como tanto me gustaba montar con mi corta edad. El abuelo vio lo triste que estaba y se ingenió una forma de amarrarme con una cortina a su torso para volar juntos. Recuerdo con risas la cara de mi madre cuando vio que el cinto que me mantenía a salvo era una simple tela, lo pálida que estaba casi combate y gana contra la blancura de las nubes, sin mencionar que se le cayeron los lentes, y gritaba sin cesar '¡Papá! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?' pero él y yo sólo le sonreíamos y poco a poco la calmamos, aunque no dejó de refunfuñar por una buena semana, e incluso regaño a mi pobre amigo Druk, el dragón._

_Con esto te quiero decir que aquellas personas que te quieren siempre intentarán estar allí para ti e ingeniárselas de cualquier forma para verte feliz._

_Creo que por hoy he tomado suficiente té. Me la imagino siguiendo el consejo del abuelo como yo, y leyendo esta carta tomando una taza._

_Por cierto, ¿se ha dado cuenta que ya casi no usamos el usted? Creo que hemos bajado la guardia._

_General Iroh._

_Adelante, comparta algo de su infancia."_

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar las risas en la mesa. Los pocos comensales que estaban allí dirigieron su mirada curiosa a ellos por las constates carcajadas, que se fueron aminorando muy lentamente.

– ¿Cuándo fue que comenzamos a ser tan confianzudos y casuales? – Preguntó aún con el humor en su voz la bella chica de ojos azules.

– No lo sé bien, creo que hace cuatro o cinco cartas. – Rebuscó un poco en el cofre. – Sí, algo así. – Certificó.

– También aquí nos fuimos volviendo amigos, no fue necesariamente todo con la tragedia. – Fue ordenando las cartas ya leídas, poco a poco, las iban guardando de regreso a sus cofrecillos legítimos.

– Eso es algo bueno. – Tras ordenarse un poco, volvieron a centrarse en leer las cartas, unas cuantas próximas, tenían discusiones y recuerdos ligeros que fueron coloreando el tiempo aburrido de sus retos diarios. Finalmente, acordaron dejar de lado las formalidades como debía ser, el pregunto directamente, y como era de esperarse, ella aceptó, pues era mucho más fácil e incluso inevitable, se estaban conociendo de más.

Las historias de su niñez estaban en muchas cartas, algunas graciosas, otras algo tristes, pero todas tenían algún tipo de enseñanza, eran aquellas anécdotas de las que te acordaras por toda la vida, y era muy especial para ellos compartirlas el uno con el otro.

Pero pronto, en las cartas que llegaron en un periodo de diez u once meses después, llegaron unos tantos los problemas.

"_Korra._

_Esta carta te llegará en tres semanas a lo poco, pues estoy muy lejos y mi pobre halcón de seguro llegará muy cansado, por favor, cuida de él un poco hasta que se recupere de su largo viaje, es un regalo de mi abuelo, puede ser algo mayor, pero al igual que él, tiene el alma de un niño._

_Estoy en una misión muy peligrosa en el Reino Tierra, muy arriba al oeste, tan lejos del Polo Sur, que casi roso el Norte, así que te lo podrás imaginar. Hace poco nos emboscaron unos bandidos, mis hombres estaban deshidratados, pero pude ser lo suficientemente astuto como para incendiar a nuestros agresores y salvar mis soldados, me han herido, pero estoy lo suficientemente bien como para escribir ya, así que no te preocupes, fue solo el rasguño de una roca rápida. Esta misión, que te la comente muy vagamente antes, ha resultado ser un poco más peligrosa de lo que imaginaba, pero es que las Fuerzas Unidas estaban mal informadas, así que cuando me recupere, mi trabajo se centrará en buscar el punto de donde se filtra la información._

_Estoy de vuelta en el océano por ahora, donde tanto me gusta estar, para cuando te llegue esta carta, ya estaré de vuelta a mi oficio, así que no te preocupes, pero quería que supieras porque no había podido comunicarme contigo en tanto tiempo, que por cierto, pasa volando. No puedo esperar por regresar a Altamar. _

_¿Cómo estás? Me decías hace poco que iniciaste un proceso más profundo de rehabilitación, espero que este dando resultados a tus ojos. Ánimos, podrás desbloquearte._

_Debo enviar la carta ya, seré tratado rápidamente y luego, me espera una cantidad interminable de reuniones, espero que todo nos vaya para mejor. _

_Iroh."_

Pero para su mala suerte, las cosas no fueron así, y eso se visualizó en las siguientes cartas, separadas cada vez más por una cierta prolongación de tiempo.

En la mesa, un silencio triste tomó lugar, empezaron ciertas dificultades, que durarían un largo par de meses.

– Creo que con las cartas, a veces olvidábamos nuestros roles fuera del papel. – Dijo Korra, Iroh asintió, de acuerdo con ella, un tanto avergonzado.

– Quizás te haya preocupado en aquel entonces, lo siento por eso. – Korra le sonrió con sinceridad.

– Si, me preocupé, y de hecho, te respondí tan pronto me llego esa carta, aunque, bueno, como ya sabes, no llegó en buenas fechas. – Iroh estiró el papel en la mesa, y quedó a la vista aquello de lo que hablaba su compañera.

"_Te deseo la protección de Yue, en cualquier punto del océano donde estés ahora, Iroh._

_El día de hoy ha sido aún más difícil de lo normal, ando decaída por ello, y siento la necesidad de contarte la razón._

_He cometido tantos errores, me golpean en la cara como si no pudiera escapar de ellos y lo que trajeron por consecuencia, aparecen ante mí las imágenes de mis más grandes temores, pero me los tengo merecidos, yo misma los he creado._

_Le he contestado muy mal a mi Maestra Katara por mi propia frustración, y ella nunca ha hecho algo que no sea por mi bien, es ella quien tiene siempre su gran consejo, y así es como yo le pago, como si fuese una rata-serpiente sucia y malagradecida. Soy un eterno fracaso. Mira la moneda con la que pago, cuando es ella quien me ha ayudado en todo este camino para que por fin logre ponerme de pie. _

_Y no comprendo porque aun así todos buscan verme a los ojos, como si valiera la pena. Si muriera ahora, no tendrían que preocuparse por mi insuficiencia nunca más, y cualquier otro Avatar me superaría con sólo nacer y cumpliría su misión mucho mejor que yo, de seguro._

_Mis padres no dejan de venir a verme, y aunque me ven siempre tan fatalmente, ellos siguen estando aquí para sonreírme y quererme. Son tan buenos padres, que no sé cómo llegar a ser de verdad una buena hija para ellos. Lo peor es que soy su única hija, no puedo dejarlos solos, no me lo perdonaría, como tanto lo hemos dicho antes, debo intentar superarme, Iroh. _

_Lamento tanto también enviarte esta carta, pero es que me has preguntado como estaba, no he dejado de pensar que estoy realmente mal conmigo misma, y yo ya no puedo retenerlo más, esto es lo que me pasa, no puedo ni verme al espejo sin quebrarme._

_Avatar Korra._

_Espero su herida ya esté totalmente curada, ignore mis bramidos sobre mí misma, ignore lo deplorable que soy, y cuénteme del viaje que acaba de finalizar para cuando le llegue esta abominación..."_

Korra le miró por un momento con gran vergüenza, sin tener la fuerza de seguir leyendo su propia letra, pero Iroh colocó su mano en su hombro mostrando su apoyo. Sin importarle la última parte de la carta del Avatar a su persona en aquellos días turbulentos.

– Todos pasamos en la vida tiempos arduos y tormentosos, Korra. – Por la intensidad de sus miradas, ambos sabían que estaban afectados por esos momentos llenos de incertidumbre. – Teníamos un largo tiempo sin comunicarnos también, estabas nerviosa por muchos lados, eso también te llevó a ese punto de alteración. – Busco que se sintiera mejor. – Además, yo tampoco fui tan bueno en la carta que respondí. Korra tomó a la mencionada, y la desglosó con cierto decoro, casi no recordaba muy bien lo que estaba allí escrito, además de que había sido algo triste.

La había recibido cuando tenían más de un año hablando por correspondencia, al parecer su propia carta había tardado un mes más en llegarle al príncipe.

"_Korra, no pierdas la fe._

_No sé muy bien que decirte ahora mismo, más que eso, puede sonar algo simple, pero es lo único que se me ocurre aconsejarte para lo que te enfrentas. Los vientos han cambiado, así que las cartas tardaran más en llegar, serán enviadas mediante un mensajero real, por eso me apuro en responderte, dos semanas, son dos semanas. _

_Me duele mucho la percepción que tiene de sí misma, pensé que ya más o menos superábamos esas decaídas, por favor, vuelve a verte a ti misma ¿Crees que alguien más podría soportar tanto? No te sientas presionada por lo que sucede en la actualidad, no eres la esclava de la humanidad, eres otro ser humano, sólo que con un cargo natural un tanto más alto que el de otros._

_Estoy sumamente ocupado y cansado, me han asignado a unos nuevos reclutas par aun entrenamiento especial, un puñado de soldados que para mí no tienen la experiencia suficiente, peor que debo preparar para que formen parte de una división especial de defensa de fronteras; sus entrenamientos son diferentes a los habituales, más riesgosos, y por eso, siento que estoy exponiendo a unos niños a las fauces de un monstruo, intenté negarme ante los Consejos y Ancianos, pero están decididos._

_Igualmente, no estoy del todo equivocado, actúan como niños. Tanto tu como yo necesitamos un descanso, pero ya será para otro momento., por ahora, sólo nos queda seguir esforzándonos por la mejora del mañana. _

_Quizás la carta llegue un poco tarde, pero creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es disculparte con Katara, y no desaprovechar los buenos momentos que puedes pasar con tus padres, quizás, para cuando te recuperes, no tengas tiempo para dar a tu familia. Disfrútalos, Korra, y también dile a la Maestra Katara todo lo que significa para ti, haz de quererla mucho. _

_Iroh II._

_Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por tanto barullo en este campamento"_

– Somos realmente sinceros cuando escribimos ¿verdad? – Notó asombrado el propio Iroh.

– Mejor tomémoslo como una cualidad. – Era mejor así. – Aunque, después de ésta carta, las cosas fueron cambiando en tu armada, ¿no es así? – Al general se le secó la boca, sí, era así, con ya más de un año con un Avatar inactivo, las misiones eran cada vez más peligrosas, pues grupos desestabilizadores querían trasmitir libremente a la sociedad todas sus dudas, y atacar con todas sus fuerzas a los poderes que los lideraban, pues se dejaban llevar por el miedo… un mundo guiado por el miedo, sólo puede ser llevado a la destrucción por sí mismo.

Iroh sólo pudo asentir.

– Mi ausencia fue haciéndose notar cada vez más y más… – Susurró para sí Korra. Su compañero tragó duro, pero tomó coraje:

– ¡Tu no debes culparte! – Si bien lo dijo bastante alto, no fue lo suficiente para convertirse en grito, le estaba llamando la atención, pero sin ser regaño. – Tu… – no podía dejar que se le trabaran las palabras. – No eres la culpable de tus propias desgracias, no fuiste quien ocasionó todo eso. La Loto Roja lo ocasionó, sus propias intenciones condenaron al mundo junto a ellos. – Intento explicar, pero parecía que nada de lo que decía servía de algo para una persona que recuerda el pasado y se siente decepcionada de sí misma. – El Avatar es necesario en este mundo, de eso todos estamos seguros, tu lugar en este mundo es difícil, los demás sólo lo criticaron y lo seguirán haciendo, pero lo hacen porque no tienen ni la menor idea de todo lo que has soportado, superado y batallado. – Que maravilloso poder observar esa sonrisa nacer de nuevo en su mirada.

– Yo… no sé qué decirte… – Iroh no necesitaba nada de su parte, ambos estaban excelentemente, pero siendo tan justos, no podían recibir tanto, sin dar algo a cambio, incluso en su dialogo. – Gracias, Iroh. En nombre de todas mis vidas pasadas y futuras, y sobre todo, de mi parte, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. – Iroh suspiró, Korra pensó que era por alivio, pero lo había hecho por lo linda que se veía, con su belleza adornada por la decoración propia de la nación, con esa música sonando prodigiosamente "Love in the Afternoon", con su aroma a mar puro. Esa sí que era una mujer.

Un tanto más cerca el uno del otro, se sintieron apoyados para continuar leyendo las cartas más dolorosas, donde Korra suplicaba verse informada de lo que pasaba más allá del Polo Sur, y de cómo se encontraba el General durante cada misión. Fueron meses arduos y congestionados, pero con ciertas mejoras, que de una u otra forma, se interesaban en intensificar sobre las malas noticias o complicaciones. A veces se avergonzaban por las cosas que de vez en cuando escribían en el papel, esas que ellas etiquetaban egoístas o algo molestas, pero que el contrario no veían como tales, por ello, algunas veces se permitían reír entre las tensiones que se generaban, recordándose que el pasado, pasado estaba, de vez en cuando se sentían orgullosos de haber dejado atrás todas las contrariedades y obstáculos, todos esos retos fueron ganados.

Llego el tiempo de la última carta, aquella última que ella le había enviado, aquella última que él había recibido, y que no tenía el permiso de contestar.

"_Iroh._

_Iniciare un viaje que necesito hacer, iré a Ciudad República como tanto soy necesaria, terminaré de recuperarme allá, gracias a mi Maestra Katara por fin puedo defenderme un poco mejor, y como ya sabes, aprendo en el camino de la práctica, conmigo no sirve tanto la teoría._

_Por favor, no respondas a esta carta, pues no recibiré más correspondencia por un buen tramo de tiempo, y no deseo que nadie más posea en sus manos cualquier información de ti que pueda incluso perjudicarte. _

_Hablamos, mi buen amigo, para cuando nos volvamos a ver, espero que me encuentres exitosa y completamente recuperada. Te agradezco estos dos años y medio de constante apoyo, he encontrado en ti, a un fuerte aliado, mucho más allá del campo de batalla._

_Mis saludos a tu familia, y no te preocupes por nada, yo estaré bien, y no quieras darme ninguna sorpresa en la Ciudad, nos encontraremos cuando así sea decidido por el destino._

_Hasta pronto mi buen amigo._

_Decidida._

_Korra"_

– Luego de eso fuiste a todos lados, menos a Ciudad República, ¿verdad? – Comentó con algo de gracia Iroh, sintiéndose halagado por ser considerado tan buen amigo por el Avatar.

– Algo así. – Se rascó la nuca algo apenada. – Siento haberte mentido en esa carta, pero en verdad necesitaba volver a encontrarme. – El la miró con comprensión.

– Es bueno que hayas emprendido ese viaje. – Ella le dio la razón, ya antes, en una de las misiones para estabilizar ciertas regiones denominada "de alto riesgo" en el Reino Tierra, se habían puesto al tanto de lo que ocurrió con Korra, hasta poder volver a su condición óptima.

– Ni que lo digas. – Dirigió su mirada al reloj central de la sala, era mucho más allá de la media noche. – Es tarde. – Apenas pronunció aquellas palabras.

Eran una sentencia de que la velada ya debía de terminar. Iroh y Korra se miraron con tristeza.

– Parece que ya debemos terminar esta jornada. – Korra no dejó de tener esa mirada triste. – Ha sido esplendorosa. – Korra le sonrió con nostalgia.

– Lo mejor que he hecho desde hace tiempo. – De hecho, desde la última reunión del Equipo Avatar.

Juntos, fueron ordenando lo que quedaba de las cartas dentro de los baúles, los cuales cerraron con la mirada un tanto pérdida, tan lentamente, que parecía que el propio artículo no quería dejarse sellar hasta la próxima vez en que alguno de los dos tuviese el corazón de volver a leer esas inigualables cartas.

Iroh, como todo un caballero, ofreció su mano a Korra al salir, pidió un abrigo para la señorita, y a paso lento, se acompañaron hacia la puerta, donde un buen servidor les abrió el paso fuera del exquisito restaurante, separaron sus brazos, pues el General había tomado la mano de la morena para apoyarla en sí, por ello, Korra sintió que caminaban como una pareja, y por lo similar que eran sus increíbles atuendos, así parecía para todos los demás también.

El aire frío de la noche le refresco hermosamente su rostro y sus pensamientos, nada mejor que esa sensación y el olor de la frescura nocturna tras una reunión tan placentera. Iroh la admiró por un largo rato antes de hablar.

– Permite que te acompañe a donde te hospedas. – Se ofreció con cierto deje de preocupación por ella, alguien tan bella, en mitad de la espesura, podía ponerse en peligro con facilidad, por muy fuerte que fuera la maestra de los cuatro elementos, deseaba estar seguro de que llegara a su destino completamente a salvo.

– De eso nada. – Negó su ofrecimiento. – Ya he tomado mucho de tu tiempo, mira lo avanzada que está la noche, además, estoy en ese la cede de Maestros Aire a tres calles de aquí, no te preocupes, no hay peligros. – Vio como él bajaba la mano que le había ofrecido para acompañarla y se ponía un tanto triste, como un cachorrito. Ella sonrío con ternura.

– Esta bien, si tu así lo quieres, Korra. – Pronunció con dificultad, en verdad no quería separarse. Pero se sintió sorprendido y consolado por el beso en la mejilla que de repente el Avatar le dio.

– Gracias por todo, Iroh, hoy ha sido para mí un día memorable, me siento, tan libre… como el viento. – Emprendió su ida con elegancia, empezando con pesar su camino a la aburrida y necesaria vida diaria que le esperaba por la mañana.

Con una mano en el lugar donde ella deposito su beso, en su ahora muy caliente mejilla, Iroh II, gran General de las Fuerzas Unidas, tuvo que verse obligado a emprender por igual su marcha de regreso al Palacio, donde se daría en un par de días una importante reunión con el Consejo en el cual era requerido, y esas cosas que le obligaban a hacer como único y legítimo heredero de la Corona.

Pero eso no es lo que quería hacer. Decidido, se regresó sobre sus propios pasos y empezó a seguir los de la morena, no quería esperar a una próxima misión para verla, no quería poder disfrutar de su presencia mucho más pronto que eso.

Quería tenerla cerca.

Trotó recordando la ruta desde el restaurante hasta el pequeño templo de maestros aire, camino que ella debía de estar tomando hasta que la visualizó, se emocionó tanto, con tan sólo diez minutos separados, que achicó los pocos metros que lo separaban de dos zanjadas, pegándole un susto al Avatar, quien casi le planta un puño de fuego en la cara.

Su figura delineada desde atrás era preciosa, pensó por un momento.

Korra por su lado, no sabía que decir ante el General, ¿Habría olvidado algo, no había contestado algo? Aunque se alegró mucho de verlo otra vez, y así, levantado frente a ella, podía otra vez su cuerpo completo envuelto en ese exquisito traje de caballero, justo lo que él era, le quedaba perfectamente.

Eran un dúo muy singular.

Espero pacientemente a que Iroh recuperara el aliento. ¿Había corrido para alcanzarle? De seguro que sí, pues estaba a dos calles de distancia del local en el que estaban, y se habían separado para dirigirse en direcciones opuestas, de seguro tenía algo importante que decirle. El General apretó entre sus manos su baúl, intentando conseguir las palabras correctas.

– Te sonara raro. Por favor no pienses mal de mí. – Pidió entre jadeos antes de continuar.

– Yo nunca pensaría mal de ti, Iroh, sé que eres una buena persona. – Dejó Korra en claro.

– Es que yo, quisiera… – Vamos, vamos, una buena razón, tienes por ahí guardada una buena razón, ¡Recuerda alguna! – ¿Me harías el Gran Honor de aceptar una cena en el palacio, todos juntos, para compartir más tiempo, así de tranquilos? – ¿Por qué rayos sonaba como una propuesta de matrimonio, acaso estaba diciendo que no disfrutaba su tiempo en las misiones con ella, porque estaba tan preocupado sobre como sonaba su invitación, y aún más importante, si ella se negaría?

– Me encantaría. – Respondió ella risueña contra todo pronóstico. Él tomo su mano, y la besó, para devolverle el gesto que ella había tenido en las puertas de aquel especial lugar donde por fin habían descubierto que no se sentían para nada mal por haber compartido tantas cosas hacía ya un par de años.

– ¿La próxima luna llena? – Sonrojada por sus acciones, Korra asintió.

– La próxima luna llena. –

Felices, pudieron continuar sus caminos de regreso, pues sabían con seguridad, que iban a volver a encontrarse. Era un pequeño paso que se acumulaba junto a otros pequeños detalles, que los continuarían acercando, con cada vez más fuerza. Sólo faltaba un poco más de voluntad, y quizás alguna ayuda de una muy emocionada Familia del Fuego… incluyendo al dragón, aunque eso, ocurriría más adelante.

El tiempo y el destino entre ellos, estaban decididos a entrelazarse por siempre.

…

Las canas adornan sus cabellos como muestra de la gran cantidad de años vividos. La Avatar, retirada Señora del Fuego y retirada Jefa Tribal del Sur, estaba buscando con mucho cuidado algo de suma importancia en aquellas fechas, luego de un par de horas de tanto desordenar la habitación, por fin encontró los preciados tesoros que año tras año se esmeraba en guardar bien.

Las Cartas.

Era su aniversario de bodas con su buen y amado esposo, el magnificente y retirado Señor del Fuego Iroh II, tantos eran los años juntos, que casi ni recordaba cual era el número del que vivían ahora, tan felices y satisfechos con la vida que compartían que no se tomaban la molestia de contarlos, agradecían cada uno de ellos, y como parte de un pequeño ritual lleno de detalles, cada vez, se habían propuesto acompañarse de esos tan especiales cofres que contenían sus grandes tesoros, en cada oportunidad que tuvieran.

Aunque claro, se habían casado luego de varias cenas, varias visitas, y varias misiones después de su primera reunión privada para hablar de las cartas, pues, algo nerviosos y un tanto tímidos, tardaron un tanto más de la cuenta en darse cuenta, que, con cada mes, aumentaban sus deseos de estar unidos. Inventaban excusas para tener puntos de encuentro mientras emprendían sus empresas por el mundo, e incluso, retomaron el hábito de escribirse y llamarse. Muchas veces estaban acompañados de sus familias y amigos, y de hecho, sin hechos, no hubiesen tenido ese pequeño empujoncito para terminar de confesarse sus sentimientos. Así eran ellos, y así se querían.

Allí estaban, no tan brillantes como varias décadas antes, pero eran los mismos gloriosos cofrecillos que mantenían fielmente a salvo aquellos mensajes cargados de emociones y pensamientos. Se agachó para tomarlos con amor, y se levantó con ellos a cuestas un tanto lenta y dolorosamente, sus huesos ya no eran los mismos de antes, crujían con cada movimiento, como una orquesta, y eso la hacía reír. Suspiró con ensoñación, una pequeña sonrisa afloró al apretar contra su pecho aquellos tesoros. Salió del cuarto con la misma emoción con la que lo hacía todos los años.

Su esposo le consiguió a mitad de camino al jardín.

– Ya antes te he dicho que no cargues muchas cosas. – Sus rostros arrugados, manos manchadas y voces ásperas, eran muestra, para ellos, de la infinita felicidad que habían construido juntos. Además, era con esas voces cargadas de sabiduría, que a sus nietos les encantaba escuchar sus aventuras.

– Son solo dos cajitas, Iroh. – Refutó la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

– Igual, te lo dijo el doctor. – La risa oxidada de su mujer, aún lleno de vida, le ablando el corazón, como lo hacía desde siempre y como lo seguiría haciendo por cuánto tiempo más se los permitiera la vida.

– Ese doctor puede decir que me guinde del sauce por los pies por lo divertido que es ¡E igual yo no lo hare! – Además de que ninguno de los dos había dejado de ser unos cabezota.

– Eres irremediable. – Tomó el cofre de roble, aquel donde se depositaban sus propias cartas. Se dirigieron muy lentamente, a pasos cortos de abuelitos, tomados de la mano, a ese jardín tan placentero del palacio, donde hay un gran árbol, que les daba sombra fresca si calentaba mucho el sol, debajo de él, donde se apoyan poco a poco, para sentarse finalmente con cierta pesadez, se acomodan suavemente uno junto al otro, y pasan un buen rato buscando figuras graciosas en las nubes.

– Iroh. – Le llamó la mujer con quien tan maravillosamente había vivido su vida.

– Dime querida. – Le contestó con dulzura.

– Nunca me cansaré de darte las gracias, por todo. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, de esas dulces de abuelita, cargadas de un poder inmaculado de orgullosa esposa y madre, con ese cariño ilimitado, que podía hacerle sentir seguro, sin importar el lugar o la situación en la que estuvieses.

Y él le sonrío enormemente por igual.

– Te Amo. – Le dijo a su amada, como tanto le gustaba decírselo, como tanto le gusta a ella que se lo dijeran de corazón, una y otra vez.

– Te Amo también, General Cursi. – El rio ante la mención de uno de sus tantos apodos, incluso para aquellos días de tranquilidad y vejez, ellas los seguiría citando, con el objetivo eficaz, de lograr la risa de su dulce amado.

– Mi diosa, que gran honor el puesto asignado. – Ella le besó con un piquito, chiquito y tierno, él, contesto con un beso de esquimal, para besar luego su frente. – Esta vida, ha sido maravillosa gracias a ti, Korra. – Ella se resguardó más en los brazos de su amado refunfuñón.

Muy a lo lejos, se escucharon las risas de los niños más consentidos de toda la Nación. – Deja de darme tantos créditos, sin ti, esto no sería igual. –.

– Siempre luchando por tener la última palabra, ¿verdad, amor? –. Tenían los cofres reposando en sus regazos, siendo testigos de sus palabras.

– Por supuesto, mi cielo. –.

Envueltos en suspiros de relajación, disfrutaron de la frescura del viento del anochecer, mientras imaginaban un atardecer en altamar, cuando el sol besa el océano, dándole las buenas noches hasta el otro día.

"_Querido Iroh, hoy ha sido un día esplendoroso, he logrado muchos de mis objetivos y debo agradecértelo a ti, me has instruido muy bien como para poder comprender mejor a todos esos estirados tercos. Korra."_

"_Me alegra escuchar eso, pero creo que eres tú la que lo ha logrado por ti misma, siempre has sido capaz de muchas más cosas de las que tú piensas. Iroh."_

"_No es por contradecirte, pero creo que todo esto que estamos logrando se debe atribuir a los dos. Korra."_

"_Eso suena bien, tienes razón, es trabajo en equipo. Iroh"_

"_Somos un equipo, príncipe. Korra."_

"_Nunca me atrevería a pensar lo contrario, princesa. El Príncipe Iroh"_

"_Más te vale, principito. La Princesa Korra"_

Fue así, como las sonrisas nunca abandonaron sus rostros. Sostuvieron firmemente sus manos ante cada tormenta, y encontraron descanso el uno junto al otro. Porque, encontraron algo que va mucho más allá de las palabras. Fe. Paciencia. Dulzura. Valor. Apoyo.

_Amor._

…

**Fin de "Cartas a un Príncipe"**

…

* * *

><p>Fue la primera vez que tuve que eliminar una historia para poder re-publicarla con total éxito. Al fin conseguí un CD de instalación de un nuevo Word, y bendito sea el programa Cleaner, que me ayudó a destrancar el equipo, aunque noté que el problema residía en la Tablet donde pasé el documento para publicarlo por allí, pues no tenía mi equipo, así que en fin, me volví un ocho publicando por algo que no es mío, y con la cuenta abierta en google anónimo XD.<p>

¡Pero ya está completamente actualizada! Y si bien ando retrasada dos días para la semana Irorra en Tumblr, llegue a tiempo para navidad ¡Felices fiestas a todos! *Si es que alguien lee esto*

Pero en fin, ¿Qué opinan de la historia? ¿Les gustó? ¿Serían tan amables de alegrarme mis navidades y dejarme sus opiniones e impresiones al respecto? ¡Juntos podemos mejorar!

Ya debo ir a terminar de preparar la cena navideña, recuerden que, mucho más allá que sólo dar regalos, estas festividades deben ser para compartir en familia, junto a los amigos; para mí es una excusa para pasar un par de días con mi familia sin que estén constantemente trabajando.

Esta historia es un regalo para mis buenos amigos del Shipping Korroh! Quienes siempre han estado apoyándome, los valorizo muchísimo! Gracias por leerme.

Con gran cariño!

Marianita-chan =3

…

"_**Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."**_

- Marianna B.

…


End file.
